One's Crazy and Mysterious Life
by meganeshoujodes
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki isn't a normal sixteen year old girl, but she kept her special abilities hidden from the world. What will she do is she found a mysterious boy whose interested in her? And what will she do if she found out her past? Bad summaries, sorry. First story! Lots of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**New School, New Life**

"I'm leaving!"

Hi, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm sixteen, and from today, I'm going to be a student in Seigaoka Academy. I live in a house near the school but I'm keeping it a secret. The truth is, I was adopted by my stepfather. He said he found me near the gates of an orphanage. So, he adopted me and treated me like his own daughter.

But there's something different about my life.

My 'dad' taught me everything and anything. He taught me martial arts, sports, how to use guns and many things about defending myself. He taught me many languages and he taught me various school subjects too. I never go to elementary school because of this. I was taught how disguise myself with latex masks and to imitate sounds, voices, dialects, and people's attitudes.

Once, I disguised myself as a kid that I play with once. His dad didn't even notice that it was me! That's right. HIS. Now, I can disguise into men, women, boys, girls, and even elderly people! Awesome, right? I'll continue the introduction later. Right now…

"I wonder how will this new school be? I thought while walking to my school. When I was going to enter the gate, I bumped to someone and fell on my butt.

"Ouch! Hey!", I yelled at the guy who bumped me. When he turned around I can see him clearly. He was handsome, tall, blond, and has green eyes. If I was a normal girl, I would have fell for him. He looked at me with a bored expression.

"What?", he said.

"You should at least say sorry!", I yelled again. He suddenly looked amused and stared at me. I stood up and walk pass him.

He chased me and caught my hand. Because of my reflexes, I flipped his body and he fell on his back. "Ouch." He said flatly, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry!" I helped him to get up. And suddenly he laughed.

"He… I never guessed that I'll be flipped by a cute girl." He said after he laughed.

I blushed. "What?!" He walked to me and asked, "You're a new student?"

"Ye-yeah." I answered.

He smiled, "What's your name? I'm Usui. Usui Takumi." He introduced himself.

"W-why would I introduce myself to a pervert like you?!" He only laughed when I said that.

"Well, I'm going first. Bye, Ayuzawa Misaki-chan." I stared in shock. How did he know my name?!

"You have a name tag on your blazer." He suddenly replied while walking towards another direction. I checked my blazer. He was right, there is a name tag. I forgot! Argh! I'm hope I'm not in the same class with him.

Usui's POV

I entered my class with the thought of Ayuzawa Misaki. She's interesting. She's different from other girls. I smiled like a fool thinking of her blushing face.

"Oi, Takumi. Why are you smiling like that? That's rare." I turned around and saw Igarashi Tora, my classmate who I don't really like very much. And he doesn't really like me ether. But strangely, we're pretty close.

"Nothing. Just saw somebody interesting on the way here." I replied.

"Is it a girl? If it is, that would be big news!" said Sakurai Kuuga, another of my classmate who's a member of a band and the newspaper club in the school.

I didn't reply and sat quietly on my chair. I looked outside the glass and saw Kawashima Yuri, the cheerleader captain waved at me and winking. I don't like her. But unfortunately, this year we're in the same class.

"Okay class, sit down!" The teacher, Mr. Himuro said to the class when he came in the class. I saw Kawashima behind him and sat next to me. Ugh…

"There will be a new student in this class." Said Mr. Himuro.

The class went noisy. Of course, our class has a high reputation as the class that is filled with talented people. It's strange that a transfer student can get in this class. "CALM DOWN!" The class suddenly goes quiet.

"Please come in." Mr. Himuro opened the door. Reveling a girl who has raven black hair and amber eyes. She came forward to the class. Hey, she's that girl who flipped me! I grinned at the thought that she will be in my class for the whole year.

"Hello, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. Nice to meet you all." She bowed to the class.

"Do you have any questions to her?" Mr. Himuro asked the whole class.

A student name Hanazono raised her hand. "Why did you transfer here?" she asked with a bubbly expression.

"My dad told me to go to school in Japan. He said it would be much better if I studied in my country." Ayuzawa answered with a smile.

"So you were in a foreign country? Where?" asked Hanazono.

"I was in America for middle school and first year in high school." Answered Ayuzawa.

Suddenly, Kawashima raised her hand. "Well, if you are in this class you must have a talent for something, right?" she asked with an annoying smile on her face.

Ayuzawa stayed quiet. She suddenly said, "I don't have any special talents though."

The class went noisy again.

"How can you be in this class?" Kawashima asked again. "This class is only for students who has special talents! You-"

"Kawashima! Sit down! That's not polite!" Mr. Himuro yelled at Kawashima. Kawashima sat down with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ayuzawa, sit in front of Usui-kun, okay?" Mr. Himuro pointed at the desk in front of me.

"Okay." Ayuzawa replied and walked to her desk. She sat down and stared at the tree outside the class.

"Okay, let's start our lesson…" Mr. Himuro's voice slowly faded away from my mind. My mind was occupied by the girl in front of me.

Well. I guess this will be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. First Gym Class**

**Hey, I'm meganeshoujodes.**

**This is my first story so I hope I'll get a warm welcome. I revised the second chapter because it's going to be boring and too long. So here's the real second chapter. Thank you!**

Misaki POV

The first class is over**, **after this is gym class. I was going to get out of class before somebody popped up right in front of me.

"Hello, Ayuzawa-san!" a cheerful girl with a bubbly attitude greeted me. "I'm Hanazono Sakura, you can call me Sakura! Let's be friends, ok?" she said.

"Okay… Then you can call me Misaki. Nice to meet you Sakura." I smiled at her. "Next is gym class, right?" I asked her.

"Yup! Let's go change! Shizuko, you too! Let's guide Misaki!" Sakura called a short haired girl who wears glasses.

"Okay." She turned to me and greeted. "Hello, Ayuzawa-san. I'm Kaga Shizuko. Nice too meet you."

"You can call me Misaki, Kaga-san." I replied.

"Okay then Misaki-san. You can call me Shizuko." She smiled at me. "Now let's go, Sakura-san, Misaki-san."

Usui POV

I watched as Ayuzawa walked out from the class. Somehow I was attracted to her. It's like I want to watch her for 24 hours.

"What's wrong, Takumi? Got your eyes on the new girl?" a voice came from the behind. It was really obvious whose voice it is.

"So? You're going to try and seduce her, Tora?" I got up from my seat and stared at Tora.

"That girl is interesting, everybody in the class thinks like that." Tora chuckled. "So, yeah. She looks different from the other girls."

"Now, let's go to the gym!" Kuuga shouted in my ear and dragged me outside the class.

Misaki POV

"Okay, students! Today ya brats are gonna try shooting basketballs from the distance!" The sports teacher roared. " The further the distance, the higher your score will be!"

"Aaaahh, I hate basketball!" Sakura pouted. "I'd rather play volleyball!"

"Well, we can't decide what we're going to learn, Sakura-san." Replied Shizuko coldly.

"So, Misaki!" Sakura turned her attention to me. "Can you play basketball?"

"Yeah, a little." I lied. Actually I'm really good at basketball. My dad and stepbrother taught me how to play basketball. They often taught me how to play streetball.

"Well, the sportiest girl here is Kawashima Yuri." Sakura suddenly whispered to me. She pointed a girl with long blond straight hair. "She's the cheerleading captain, the girls basketball captain, and the girls boxing captain. But I don't really like her because she's kinda mean."

"Really?" I answered. I saw Kawashima was talking to a beautiful long haired Chinese girl and a girl who was holding a teddy bear.

"Yeah, so it would be better to stay away from Kawashima-san. She'll do anything to get what she wants." Shizuko added.

"Alright, enough with your practices, brats!" the sports teacher shouted. "I'm gonna call you randomly, so get ready!" Suddenly he turned to me and looked at me.

"You, what's your name? You're the new kid right? Himuro-sensei just told me before coming here." He asked me.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki." I answered shortly.

"I'm Kanzaki Yoshiharu, the sports teacher here! Nice to meet ya!"

"Ni-nice to meet you." Wow, he's a strange teacher.

"Now, let's start! First, is…" his eyes searched the class absent. "AYUZAWA MISAKI! COME HERE YA NEW BRAT!"

Whaaaaaaaaaat?

"Now, shoot from here first." Kanzaki-sensei pointed.

I took a basketball and shot it in to the hoop. Success.

"Now from here." The teacher pointed again. This time, he pointed a position more further than before.

I took the basketball again and shot it again. Success.

Is it just an imagination, or is everybody in the court staring at me right now?

"Now shoot from a more further position!" Kanzaki yelled.

I moved back a few steps and shot the basketball. Another success.

"FURTHER!"

I decided to miss this one. I shot it, and it missed. Good, too much and people will think I'm a weirdo.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, 6 points!" Kanzaki yelled to me. "You're done!" I only nodded in response.

"Next is…" I sat next to Sakura and Shizuko.

"Misaki, how did you do that? You scored four times! And it was quiet far you know? You're so cool!" Sakura squealed.

"That was cool?" a mocking voice was heard. Kawashima with her the girl who was holding the teddy bear suddenly appeared right in front of us.

"That was so average, I was expecting that you only shot one." She sneered at me.

"That was not average, Kawashima." Shizuko defended me.

"Oh, yeah? I bet that Yuri can shoot more further than you three." Said the girl who was holding the teddy bear.

"NEXT! KAWASHIMA YURI!" the teacher called Kawashima.

"Watch, Ayuzawa." Kawashima put on a mocking smile and walked to the teacher. I didn't watch her play because I don't really care and watched the boys playing basketball. I suddenly caught that Usui Takumi guy was looking at me. I looked away, blushing.

"Kawashima Yuri, 12 points!" I heard. Kawashima turned at me and sticked her tounge out.

I felt my blood was burning and stood up. I picked up a basketball and went to the other edge of the court since Kanzaki was testing the other students on the other edge.

"OI, AYUZAWA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kanzaki noticed me and yelled at me.

I ignored him and shot the basketball into the he was using. It went in. Good.

All the people in the court froze. I bet they're thinking, "How did it go in?" "How did she shot that far?"

The most amusing thing is the look on everyone's faces. Especially Kawashima and Kanzaki.

"Ho-how the hell did you shoot that?" Kanzaki asked me. I can tell that he was really shocked.

"Practice, of course." I replied. He stared at me with an awkward look. I walked back to Sakura and Shizuko. They were as shocked as everyone.

"Why did you do that, Misaki-san?" Shizuko asked me.

"Well, Kawashima and who is that?" I pointed at the teddy bear girl who was staring at me full of shock.

"Umekouji Kaon."

"Right, thanks. Kawashima and Umekouji was pissing me off, so I shot that." I replied nonchalantly.

"SO COOL!" Sakura squealed and hugged me. "You're so cool, Misaki!"

I only smiled. "Thanks, Sakura."

Oh, well. Everyone's gonna think I'm a weirdo.

**I have a lot of school work and a lot of unfinished anime to watch. So I'm gonna update late. Please review review review review review review review review**

**Thank you for reading though. REVIEW!**


End file.
